


Come Back to Me

by LittleWritings



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWritings/pseuds/LittleWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke goes to Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

Things between them had been tense for weeks, ever since she’d received the letter from Varric. She’d offered the opportunity for a discussion, though she’d decided upon reading the letter that she had to go and help. It was her mess, her mistake that had led to this. He disagreed, of course he disagreed. They rarely argued, they had other things to occupy their time, like hunting and killing slavers or helping refugees from the fighting that now consumed all of Thedas. After the initial and explosive “discussion” of what she’d do, Delia closed the topic to further debate, simply saying she’d be leaving in two weeks’ time. Fenris did little but frown and brood, his anger exploding out from him when they found slavers.   
The tension broke the night before she was to leave, Fenris’s entire demeanor shifted and his true feelings became clear. While neither acknowledged it outright, they both knew it could be their last night spent together. Desperation bled through to passion in the light of the fire of their borrowed hut.   
Delia awoke early, the deep and steady breathing behind her almost enough to drag her back to the Fade. She closed her eyes and tried to fix the memory of the weight of Fenris’s arm on her bare stomach, his chest pressed to her back, their legs tangled together in her mind for when she might need it later. She had to stop herself, she’d never leave if she tried to memorize every detail of this last peaceful moment. She inhaled deeply and gently laced her fingers through his for a moment before carefully lifting his hand from her skin. She held on to him until she had extricated herself from their tangled blankets, prying her fingers from his one by one once she was standing beside the bed. She carefully gathered her scattered clothing from around the bedroom and the room outside, checking out the windows into the dark for potential threats to their safety. It was an old habit from her childhood that had never quite died when she went to Kirkwall and became handy again when she went on the run. She returned to the bedroom when she was satisfied, pulling her leggings on with a small hop and tugging her loose shirt over her head. Fenris was still asleep in the bed, the glowing embers of the fire catching on his snowy hair. It had grown longer over the months of running, she wasn’t used to it being out of a braid. He had rolled over, facing the opposite wall and offering Delia a small space to sit and tug on her boots. She looked over her shoulder at his sleeping form, absently running a hand through her hair before she leaned back and brushed a hand across his shoulder, pushing his hair back and pressing a kiss to the tip of his shoulder. It would have to do. She stood suddenly and snatched her pack from the foot of the bed and her staff from where it leaned against the doorframe. It was time to leave.   
She grabbed a smaller pack of food from the main room and double checked everything before she approached the door, tugging a worn cloak over her shoulders in preparation for the morning cold. She was just about to open the door when she heard shuffling behind her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the warped wood in front of her. She had nearly made it.   
“Leaving without saying goodbye?” His low voice behind her gave her chills in the best possible way, though in that instant she felt sick. Delia slowly turned to face him, she could see his outline in the doorway, his hair falling over one shoulder illuminated by the dull glow of the fire behind him, but nothing else until he stepped out of the doorway and into the marginally lighter outer room of the hut. He held a blanket lazily about his hips with one hand, a sliver of his thigh visible through a gap in the fabric. Delia fought to keep her face carefully neutral.   
“I had hoped to avoid another argument.” She subconsciously pulled on the edges of her cloak, betraying her anxiety. She had been content with her last memory of him peaceful in sleep, she didn’t want it replaced with an angry glower. She was surprised, however. Fenris came closer, pressed close enough that her back hit the door. She kept her gaze on him, never flinching, even as he closed the gap between them to graze his lips across her own, lightly at first before his hand came up to cup her cheek and pull her closer. It was a gentle kiss, tender and loving, though she could feel the undertones of his fear and an edge of desperation advancing quickly. She indulged herself nearly a moment too long, her breathing ragged when she pulled away, her forehead bumping with his.   
“No, no more arguments.” Fenris’s voice was raspy, his breath shuddering against her skin. They stood in silence for a moment as they caught their breath.   
“Just come back to me.” His voice was quiet, the plea hidden there more so, but still detectable. Delia twisted her face away from his, dropping her head to his shoulder.   
“I have no intention of dying.” She replied, though the implication of intention versus reality hung between them. Fenris moved slowly, cautiously, and pressed a kiss behind her ear, short and sweet.   
“Go then. The sooner you depart the sooner you may return.” He pulled away slightly as he said it and Delia swallowed hard. She stood up straight and gave a short nod. Fenris took a slight step backwards as Delia pivoted and opened the door, stepping out into the early morning darkness before she could think better of it. She scrubbed a hand down her face pretending her cheeks weren’t as wet as they were. She didn’t look back, missing one last image of Fenris silhouetted in the doorway watching her go until long after she’d passed beyond the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting piece to write. Let me know with a comment what you thought of it!


End file.
